Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of construction estimation. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for construction estimation using aerial images.
Related Art
In the construction and insurance industries, accurate and rapid estimation of construction materials and costs is important. For example, such information is often used by construction professionals to specify materials and associated costs for both newly-constructed buildings, as well as for replacing and upgrading existing structures. Further, in the insurance industry, accurate information about construction materials and costs is critical to determining the proper costs for insuring buildings/structures.
It is of particular importance in the construction and insurance industries to quickly and accurately estimate various parameters regarding roof structures, such as roof dimensions, pitches, surfaces, areas, and associated material costs. To this end, various software systems have been implemented to estimate roofing materials and roofing costs. Such systems process aerial images (e.g., using digital photographs taken from airplanes flying over buildings) and allow users to estimate construction materials and costs by delineating the bounds of a roof, and by calculating dimensions based upon the delineated bounds. However, such systems are time-consuming and difficult to use. Indeed, such systems often require a large amount of manual input by the user (e.g., by manually delineating roof boundaries using a mouse and graphical user interface) before a roof model or estimation report can be generated.
In view of existing technology in this field, what would be desirable is a system that processes aerial images of a building structure and automatically performs steps to quickly and efficiently assist a user in the roof estimation process. Specifically, what would be desirable is a system that automatically delineates roof boundaries in an image of a building or a structure with minimal user intervention, automatically creates a model of the roof structure, and automatically generates a roof estimation report which includes useful information about the roof including material costs and dimensions of the roof. Accordingly, what would be desirable, but has not yet been provided, is a system and method for construction estimation using aerial images which addresses the foregoing needs.